recueil de prompt Shinchi doumei
by crysnelle
Summary: Recueil de texte court avec les personnages de Shinshi doumei
1. La noirceur de mon âme

Coucou, 1er prompt de ce recueil, j'espère que cela vous fera plaisir, n'hésitez pas a laisser des commentaires.

PoV Haine

Bonne lecture

* * *

Dans le clair de lune qui emplissait cette nuit d'été je ne pouvais m'empêcher de contempler la pâleur de ma main qui se découpait sur l'astre nocturne. Peu importe qui la regardait, il trouverait que c'était une main blanche normal, alors pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la voir en rouge ? En fait, je connaissais déjà la réponse à cette question, ce n'était rien de bien compliqué. Je voyais tout simplement le sang de toutes ces personnes que j'avais blessée, et depuis peu que j'avais tuée. Le souvenir de mon premier meurtre était encore graver dans ma mémoire, s'amusant à venir me hanter lors de mes nuits agitées, comme ce fut le cas aujourd'hui.

J'avais quittée les Otomiya il y a de cela quelque mois maintenant, je ne pouvais plus rester la-bas après ce qu'il c'était passé, et je ne pouvais pas non plus retourner chez les Kamiya, mon père m'avais vendu après tout. J'avais bien essayée de rejoindre mon ancien gang, mais au final cela n'avait pas marché, j'étais seule après tout, sans aucun endroit où vivre, sans nourriture ou boisson, j'avais besoin d'argent, et pour cela je devais me salir les mains. Or notre gang n'avait jamais eu ce genre de vocation, au final, bien que toutes les filles qui étaient dedans étaient des racailles, aucune d'elle n'était foncièrement mauvaise, elles avaient juste besoin d'évacuer leur trop plein de stress ou de colère, mes besoins et mes ambition aller bien trop loin pour elles. C'est pour cela que j'avais fini pas les quitter de nouveau.

Au final j'avais fait ce que j'avais à faire. Ma seule qualité était ma capacité au combat, j'avais donc fini par rejoindre une organisation criminelle. Au début j'avais juste prévu d'aider au trafic de drogue, je n'allais bien entendu pas en consommer, mais juste la transporter et la distribuer. Mais l'organisation avait eu d'autre projet pour moi, et ils avaient fini pour m'obliger au commettre un meurtre, si je ne l'avais pas fait c'était moi qui serait morte. Ils avaient fait de moi une criminelle recherchée, une assassin, une tueuse à gage. Ils me donnaient des contrats qui j'exécuter en échange de somme d'argent. Mes mains, non pas que mes mains, mes esprit lui-même avait été souillé, il c'était profondément noirci. De temps à autre je jouais aussi les prostituées, principalement quand j'avais que peu de contrat. Ça me permettait de prendre du plaisir en couchant avec un homme et n plus j'étais payée, mais pour cela j'avais du souiller mon corps.

C'était pour toute ses raisons que même si je le voulais, je ne pouvais plus retourner chez les Otomiya, je n'étais rien de plus qu'une criminel. Je savais que même ainsi ils m'accueilleraient les bras ouvert, mais moi je ne pouvais plus accepter toute leurs gentillesses. J'avais abandonnée mon nom de famille, et j'utilisais maintenant les romanji pour écrire mon prénom. J'avais lus qu'en français mon prénom était un puissant sentiment négatif, pour cela il me convenait parfaitement. J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le jardin de la maison où je logeais.

- Haine, lèves-toi, tu as du travail.

- Du travail … cela voulait dire qu'encore une fois cette nuit j'allais tuer, qu'encore une fois quelqu'un allait mourir, qu'encore une fois mon âme allait ce noircir un peu plus.


	2. Le chant du cygne

Coucou, 2eme prompt de ce recueil, j'espère que cela vous fera plaisir, n'hésitez pas a laisser des commentaires.

PoV Haine

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le chant du cygne, le connaissez-vous ? D'après la légende, il existait dans les temps ancien un cygne qui était muet, pas une seule fois dans sa vie il ne prononça un cri. Mais alors que sa mort approcha à grand pas, on raconte qu'il émit un chant, c'était le plus beau chant existant au monde, un chant si magnifique que tout ceux l'ayant entendu ne purent s'empêcher de pleurer. Quelques minutes après la fin de son chant, le cygne mourut. Depuis le chant du cygne est associé à la mort et à la dernière action que l'on effectue avant cette dernière.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que malgré ma faiblesse affligeante les sons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sortir de ma bouche. Les uns après les autres les notes s'enchainer dans ma tête et les paroles d'une chanson que je ne me souvenais pas sortait de ma bouche. J'avais si mal, et pourtant je chantais si bien comparé à d'habitude. Je n'avais jamais eu une voix aussi mélodieuse de toute ma vie, et sous le ciel nocturne je comprenais que j'étais entrain que chanter mon chant du cygne, j'allais mourir, je n'avais presque aucun doute la dessus.

Pourtant rien ce matin n'aurait pu affirmer que ça aller être ma dernière journée, tout avait commencé normalement, et lorsque la nuit était tombée j'étais parti rejoindre mon gang que je fréquentais à nouveau. On avait commencé une bagarre, toujours rien d'anormal la dedans, mais tout avais basculé quand une de nos adversaires sorti un revolver. Les filles avait commencé à fuir, et moi aussi, mais la seule cible de la folle était la chef du gang adverse, autrement dit moi, Haine. Trois balles me transpercèrent, et je m'effondra sous la douleur. Tout le monde était parti, j'étais seule au milieu d'une ruelle déserte en pleine nuit.

Mes forces me quittaient petit à petit, mes vêtements étaient devenue poisseux a cause du sang, tout comme mes mains qui trempée dans le liquide qui coulait de mon corps. Aucune des balles ne m'avais tuée, mais toutes mes blessures étaient assez graves, et surtout j'avais déjà perdu trop sang. Ma vue commencer à s'assombrir tandis que les dernières intonations de mon chant sortait de ma gorge. Tout devenait silencieux, je n'entendais plus rien, et tout devenais noir, c'était fini, il était temps pour moi de quitter ce monde. Je ne prononça qu'un mot, un dernier mot : « adieux », avant de pousser mon dernier souffle.


End file.
